Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on May 18, 2018. The episode was written by Kurasumi Sunayama, with storyboards by Yuu Shigeta, direction by Takayuki Kobayashi and animation direction by Kouhei Takahashi (ART BASE BAM), Naoko Shoukin, Kazuya Kuroda and Yasunori Matsumura. Unable to protect Takirihime, Kanami and the others returned to the headquarters with a feeling of disappointment. Even though they were desperate to gain strength against Tagitsuhime, they still have duties to perform. Maki and Suzuka insist that they should wait for Tagitsuhime's next move. Then, Tagitsuhime makes her presence known to humanity through the media. Synopsis The morning after the bitter defeat at the Ministry of Defense headquarters, Ellen and the others traveled by military truck to the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau. Here, as Nene was recuperating from his injuries, everyone, especially Kanami, was downcast after the defeat of Takirihime, and Kanami could still remember the fallen goddess' words to her. A week then passed, with the girls returning to their routine Aradama suppression missions. Ellen and Kaoru brought their latest reports to Director Sana Maniwa, but Kaoru remained agitated about the fact that no action was made to retaliate against Tagitsuhime's attack on the Ministry of Defense. Kaoru decided to leave after hearing empty answers from her superior, leaving Sana to admit her impatience towards the issue to Deputy Director Akane Origami. Akane echoed her sentiment, and she commented that Tagitsuhime's lack of action felt ominous. Tagitsuhime remained the topic between the girls as they spent their snack time at the Renpu Girls' School cafeteria. Everyone agreed that they should improve the situation while Tagitsuhime has not yet made her next move, and Kaoru suggested that the involvement of students from Ayanokouji Martial Arts School would be a lead that was too good to miss. However, Elite Guards Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, who overheard their conversation, warned them that such a rash move would be too risky—without the restraint that was Yukari Origami, Tagitsuhime would be too powerful for even the eight of them to take on directly. For the meantime, Suzuka advised them to wait until the situation would change. Sana and Akane were also heading towards a similar conclusion, but remained cautious about the exact approach Tagitsuhime would take for her next action. Suddenly, the Special Sword Administration Bureau discovered a live television broadcast by none other than Tagitsuhime herself, speaking about her plan for Aradama to coexist with humans, and the existence of those who refuse to agree with this plan—those who kill Aradama under the notion of "suppressing" them: the Toji. Sana was enraged in hearing Tagitsuhime's reference to the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, and the girls were shocked not only by the involvement of the Chief Cabinet Secretary in the issue, but also the testimony of Yukina Takatsu regarding the Great Disaster and the insights she had given regarding Ichikishimahime's "escape" and its connection to the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue. In order to deal with the situation, Yukina declared the founding of the Special Sword Administration Bureau Restoration Faction, which would be established in Tokyo. Yukina also demanded the Special Sword Administration Bureau to bring Ichikishimahime to this new faction, or be confronted with force. Three days after the live broadcast, students from Ayanokouji were ordered to return to their campus. Kanami was worried that most of them would be added to the Imperial Guard, while Kaoru was anxious about the future of Renpu now that the government itself might be supporting Tagitsuhime. Ellen and Mai assured Kaoru that there are government officials who do not share the sentiments of the Chief Cabinet Secretary. As Kanami and Sayaka received a dispatch call from Sana, Kanami decided to focus on Aradama extermination for the meantime. Meanwhile, Tagitsuhime and Yukina stayed at the Tokyo Station Hotel, with Yukina confident that the Toji who oppose them will be too preoccupied about Aradama suppression duties to attack them from their current location. Kanami and Sayaka were surprised to find out that their latest suppression mission had suddenly disappeared from their Spectrum Finders despite being the only deployed Toji there. Then, to their shock, a group of students of Ayanokouji, lead by Ayumu Uchizato, had already slain the Aradama and were already in the process of retrieving its noro. This eventually became the topic the next morning, with Kaoru realizing that Ayanokouji's actions meant that the faction of Yukina and President Yuzuki Souraku of Ayanokouji was determined to create a schism in the Administration Bureau. With the possibility that Tagitsuhime was using the students of Ayanokouji to steadily gain strength by absorbing the noro from slain Aradama within Tokyo, Kaoru expected the Special Sword Administration Bureau to respond. However, Kanami revealed that Sana had advised her against showing any possible acts of aggression. True enough, in a confrontation between Sana and Yukina, Yukina hinted at stealing the former's position as the Director of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, and even Richard Friedman had told her that America, through a certain "Admiral", has decided to abandon the Nautilus (the submarine currently affiliated to Mokusa), making it vulnerable to Japanese jurisdiction. Maki and Suzuka visited the Tokyo Station Hotel, and ended up talking to fellow Elite Guard Yomi Satsuki. Maki decided to take the opportunity to confirm Yomi's current affiliation; Yomi declared her loyalty to Tagitsuhime and assured them that she was doing this willingly. Maki concluded that, at that point, Yomi had already diverged from their path. Meanwhile, Suzuka asked if Yomi was currently happy, to which Yomi answered, "I'm not sure". After using the presence of a hostile threat (i.e., Ichikishimahime) in domestic waters to manipulate more Japanese politicians to sway to her favor, Yukina prepared the Imperial Guards to bring them to the nearest whereabouts of Ichikishimahime is located. Meanwhile, Rui, Yukari and Ichikishimahime landed their lifeboat near Rainbow Bridge after vacating the Nautilus. Rui parted ways with Yukari and Ichikishimahime, leaving the two to an uncertain fate. Yukina returned to see Tagitsuhime in her original outfit, bringing news about the successful location of Ichikishimahime's whereabouts. Tagitsuhime was planning to confront the other goddess directly, but Yukina assured her that Ichikishimahime would be brought to her personally. Hearing this, Tagitsuhime decided to wait patiently as Yukina's Imperial Guard march towards Rainbow Bridge. Episode Gallery Characters * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Nene * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Sana Maniwa * Akane Origami * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Tagitsuhime * Yukina Takatsu * Yukari Origami * Rui Onda * Ayumu Uchizato * Richard Friedman (voice only) * Yomi Satsuki * Yuzuki Souraku New Characters Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第19話「禍神の呼び声」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes